Olvidando a un enclenque
by Maria-Targaryen
Summary: -Yo Wólfram Von Bielefeld me olvidare de Yuuri- declaro un rubio mientras se miraba al espejo de su recamara con ojos determinados – no más paciencia con ese enclenque–
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es una re-edición de un antigua fic que ya elimine, lo sube hace muchos años y decidí editarlo y volverlo a subir si ya has leído este fic.. que pequeño es el mundo espero te vuelva a gustar y si nunca lo has leído... espero te agrade.

Este mismo fic a sido subido en otra cuenta llamada prinsesita100 en Amor-Yaoi a si que no es ningún plagio.

El anime y manga Kyo kara maou no me pertenece solo el fic es mio.

* * *

-Yo Wólfram Von Bielefeld me olvidare de Yuuri- declaro un rubio mientras se miraba al espejo de su recamara con ojos determinados – no más paciencia con ese enclenque– se decía, después de todo ya envió una petición de romper el compromiso al mismo tiempo sacaba un papel y una pluma mientras de manera furiosa escribía:

Como olvidarse de un enclenque y salir con el orgullo intacto:

*Llora como una magdalena será la última vez que llores por él, también descarga toda tu frustración e ira (si es preciso dibuja su cara en la almohada y rostiza a la pobre victima ).

*Rompe tus vínculos con el cualquier objeto relacionado con el guárdalos en una caja y entiérrala en lo más profundo de tu habitación (después lo quemas y bailaras sobre las cenizas jojo).

*Después del anterior punto puedes tener una crisis de recuerdos, fácil recuerda las cosas malas que hizo el enclenque (que son muchas por algo es un enclenque).

*Consiéntete y come en tu cuarto tus postres favoritos (los chocolates semi-amargos son indispensables) come como poseído y punto.

*Retoma tus hobbies esos que no podías hacer por cuidar al enclenque infiel que tienes por prometido (muy pronto ex).

*Busca a tus amigos y platica con ellos, distráete (envíales una carta de urgente para que lleguen lo más pronto al castillo).

*No pases tanto tiempo con él ( tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer).

*Diviértete disfruta de tu pronta soltería si bien no eres ningún infiel mientras se formaliza los papeleos puedes coquetear sutilmente con algún prospecto.

*Rompe con el directamente el muy enclenque muy seguramente no ha captado tus indirectas y no ha revisado todos sus papeles donde está tu petición.

*Felicidades Yuuri a firmado los papeles, yo Wólfram Von Bielefeld es soltero de nuevo y no me arrepiento (esto último puede tardar pero tarde o temprano lo podrás decir).

Listo pensé marcare cada punto y muy pronto podre quitarme esta enfermedad peligrosa común mente llamada amor, con esto en mente baje para avisar a la servidumbre que me ausentare en el comedor antes de que anunciaran la comida, el plan SEI (sayonara enclenque infiel) se pone en acción me dije internamente con humor me dirijo a Doria para que mande a mi habitación todos mis postres favoritos montones de hecho y que no se olvide de el chocolate y sobretodo de el chocolate semi amargo al decir esto mi boca empezó a salivar hace mucho que no me consentía de esta manera, es mejor que regrese al cuarto no quisiera encontrarme con ese enclenq... YUURI me corregí, tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a llamarlo por su nombre cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación escucho una voz cerca de mi... Maldición justo en este momento me lo tengo que encontrar...

-Wolf! Ayúdame estoy escondiéndome de Günter- dice Yuuri jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr ¡¿Es que no se toma en serio sus responsabilidades?! me dije internamente con irritación cualquier otro día le hubiera dado un discurso de las responsabilidades de un rey pero este no es cualquier día es el principio del fin.

-jum encle- Yuuri – me corrijo- entra a mi habitación mientras se aleja- le digo mientras le abro la puerta y lo empujo dentro, una vez dentro se escuchan los lamentos de Günter pasar, tal vez solo tal vez le prestare algún día mi lista pensé con humor.

-gracias me salvaste!-dice aliviado regalándome una sonrisa – tu habitación huele bien como tu, nunca había entrado- me dice inspeccionando mi habitación acercándose peligrosamente a la mesa donde tengo la lista guion operación maldición sera mi humillación completa si la lee! y entonces podre olvidarme de irme con el orgullo intacto.

\- si aparte le entra muy bien la luz y la cama es cómoda de hecho- digo de manera repentina para llamar su atención el me observa -Yuuri después de un rato pensándolo llegue a la conclusión que sería mejor si dejara de dormirme en tu cuarto después de todo seria más cómodo para ti- le dije viendo fijamente su reacción después de unos segundos de silencian reacciono.

\- o si mi habitación jeje creo que esta mejor, ya no tendría que despertarme en el suelo jeje- dice mientras reía nerviosamente la pequeña esperanza que no sabia que tenia muere, sabía que no tendría caso después de todo no sería como si me extrañara, me empiezan a picar los ojos – Yuuri… Günter ya se fue desde hace rato ya es seguro salir-

-he en serio? entonces nos vemos después –

-si mas tarde-

Después de contemplar la puerta donde se fue noto como silenciosas lagrimas resbalan por mi mejilla por más que se las limpiaba no paraba maldición ¿cuando empece a morder la sabana para no gritar? , después la tristeza se convirtió en ira ¿que ese enclenque no capta que me está perdiendo? Sigo sin entender cómo es que me enamore de él digo ¿aparte de el poder maou que bueno tiene? no es tan guapo solo tiene esos ojos profundamente negros y su cabello tan oscuro y suave… Pero no es tan atractivo, me aclaro nunca pensé que lo fuera, no no yo nunca lo pensé, ni esa sonrisa tan tierna y bondadosa... No! Me corrijo no es tierna es enclenque grrr ¿ dónde está esa bendita almohada?.

Wólfram marco el primer paso.

Después de deshacerse de aquella almohada inservible empezó a inspeccionar sus cajones y colocando en un cofre de madera diversos objetos después revisar por tercera vez su cuarto suspire eso es todo - no es como si me regalara muchas cosas- dije con tristeza observe durante un tiempo aquel pequeño cofre y cheque las cosa, tome entre mis manos un guardapelo de color cobre en el centro tenia resaltado una flor dorada, Yuuri me lo había comprado cuando tuvimos una salida familiar en el pueblo con Greta, me atrapo mirando el guardapelo sin decirme nada lo compro, mi primer regalo sonreí me sentí muy feliz, lo deposite de nuevo en el cofre.

Después saco un artefacto extraño era como un pequeño tubo de plástico y adentro había otro tubito pero con tinta Yuuri me lo regalo después de que se quejo por quinta vez de que la tinta no se secaba lo suficientemente rápido al hacer sus reportes al parecer ese artefacto tenia la cualidad de escribir y secarse rápidamente aun es un misterio como se hace, sonrío al recordar como tuvo que escondérselo a Anissina que quería experimentar con él.

Saco una especie de pequeñas pinturas hechas de papel Yuuri le había dicho que en la tierra se llamaban fotografías, pero está en particular le gustaba, más por que salía solo Yuuri claro había fotografías con los demás ellos con Greta con sus hermanos con su Madre o solo ellos dos claro estas eran pocas, pero le gustaba esta en particular donde solo salía Yuuri vestido con su uniforme de su deporte de correr en círculos por una pelota, esta era especial... una imagen en la cual podría admirarlo en la discreción de su cuarto, tal vez solo tal vez algún día lo podrá mirar sin nostalgia sin esa opresión en el pecho, tal vez en un futuro sus hijos la encontraran y le preguntaran de manera curiosa de esa imagen y el dirá "valla no me acordaba que tenia eso" y les contara "miren su rey de joven era un enclenque, tal ves no lo crean pero el fue mi primer amor..." tal vez el único pensó con amargura, cerro de inmediato el cofre no se creía capaz de soportar más, guardo el cofre en algún lugar de su armario escondida detrás de su ropa vieja.

*Rompe tus vínculos con el cualquier objeto relacionado con el guárdalos en una caja y entiérrala en lo más profundo de tu habitación.

Cofre cerrado bajo llave, no saldrá en mucho tiempo. Wólfram marco con una palomita el segundo punto

Tal vez es masoquista, un extraño sentimiento se instalaron cuando empezó a ver esos objetos.

-seré idiota ahora lo extraño más- murmuro entonces un tercer punto hizo eco en su mente – cierto! Yuuri no solo me compro la pluma a mí el muy infiel le compro otra a Gwendal y a Günter todo el momento especial que el sintió al ver que se preocupo de su problema lo tiro todo por la borda cuando le dijo después que le entrego otra a su hermano mayor y a Günter para colmo se los entrego a ellos primero, ¡yo siempre soy el ultimo! Ya no más.

Pero si eso fuera lo peor que le ha hecho lo perdonaría pero ¡no! Aun recuerda cuando se celebro por primera vez la navidad en Shin Makoku gracias a nuestro excéntrico rey y después de enseñarle el muérdago y la costumbre de besarse debajo de este el muy… infeliz no le beso cuando se encontraron debajo del muérdago por quita ves ¡¿que ese enclenque no tenia consideración?! no entiende cuanto le costo hacer que se pararan ahí los dos tantas veces mientras competía con Günter para que este no le ganara para que en ninguna ocasión le diera ¡un simple beso! Diablos si hasta se iba a conformar con un beso en la mejilla! Pero no el solo se reía de manera nerviosa mientras huía de el y de Günter por lo que se entero después. Es que el enclenque ¿cree que es de piedra? Y no es que fuera un cualquiera antes de su llegada pero tiene 85 años ¡Tengo necesidades! Pensó avergonzado he tenido novias y novios y nunca había que estar tanto tiempo en abstinencia.

Yuuri y escenas románticas no combinan, es más Yuuri se convierte en un peligro que rivaliza con Anissina.

*Después del anterior punto puedes tener una crisis de recuerdos, fácil recuerda las cosas malas que hizo el enclenque.

Esa y muchas más escenas regresaron a su mente un sutil toque en la puerta de mi habitacion me trajo a la realidad me levante y al abrir la puerta me encentre con sangría, lasagna y doria que llevaban consigo diversos carritos llenos de postres me pregunto si abre pedido demasiado... Nah.

Después de que se retiraran dejando atrás los platillos me empecé a deleitar el paladar con ellos, cuando era pequeño solían castigarme por comer tanto dulce mi hermano mayor me amenazaba con que engordaría y no podría ser soldado y cuando crecí estaba tan ocupado que empece a olvidarme de mi adicción a ellos.

-te amo, no sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti- le hablaba a el flan de moka mientras empezaba a comérmelo – sabes tan bien-

-nunca me olvidaría de ti- le hablaba a hora a un plato lleno de fondue que empece a saborear con fresas me sentía tan feliz al encontrarme con mi amor de la infancia sonreía ante el pensamiento.

– Ahora todo está claro- dije con seriedad -lo de Yuuri y yo fue pasajero, te lo juro- decía mientras comía el chocolate semi-amargo - solo llenaba el vació que tu dejaste con tu ausencia- reí ante esto, después de comerme todos los platillos me di cuenta que faltaba el plato principal baje corriendo al comedor con cierto apuro.

– ¡doria te falto mis fresas con crema!- grite.

-lo siento su excelencia en seguida se lo mando- me dijo con algo de humor ante mi urgencia.

\- por favor le pones miel arriba- le dije, después me retire a mi habitación después de todo ese delicioso chocolate me esperaba.

*Consiéntete y come en tu cuarto tus postres favoritos, come como poseído y punto.

Al día siguiente en la mañana envié palomas mensajeras a Elizabeth, Alexandre y Camellia mis amigos de la infancia les invite al castillo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había visto, ahora solo nos comunicábamos por correspondencia, llegaran mañana por la tarde como máximo pensé con cierto alivio, después del desayuno Yuuri actuó muy extraño decidí no darle importancia cuando nos retiramos Yuuri me pidió hablar con él en nuest… digo en SU habitación me recalque esto ultimo, cuando llegue después de entrenar a mis soldados y de informarle a mi pequeña Greta que nuestro paseo al jardin para hacer coronas de flores esperaría y llegaría sin falta me dirigía la habitación de Yuuri.

-Wólfram te sientes bien?- me pregunto seriamente en cuanto entre.

\- si ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- le pregunte con sorpresa.

\- bueno ya sabes por eso de que ya no duermes aquí y casi no nos hemos visto en estos últimos días, a si que pensé que estarías enfermo o preocupado por algo algo... algo esta mal? - pregunto con nerviosismo.

-No pasa nada, solo he estado ocupado y ya te dije porque mi decisión de quedarme en mi habitación necesito algo de tiempo a solas...-

-seguro que todo bien?-me pregunta de nuevo

\- ¡encl- digo Yuuri! eres tu el que está mal ya te he dicho que si y antes de que preguntes si estoy seguro y no, no estoy molesto contigo seguimos siendo... seguimos siendo amigos- le dije algo molesto conmigo mismo por dudar en lo ultimo.

-¿por que ayer no bajaste a comer?- pregunto de repente preocupado.

-¿No puedo?-

-…-

Suspire -Yuuri me retiro tengo una cita con una bella jovencita- me di media vuelta pero al abrir la puerta sentí una ligera presión en la espalda, era Yuuri que me sujetaba sutilmente el uniforme.

-¿Quién es?- me pregunto molesto mientras no soltaba su agarre

\- Yuuri hablo de Greta ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ahora suéltame - idiota por esas reacciones sacadas de un libro romántico que nunca admitiré leo cualquiera malinterpretaría tus acciones, yo lo hice muchas veces siempre me aferraba a las esperanzas que me dabas idiota pensé con tristeza, Yuuri rio nervioso.

-Greta jeje si no le hagas esperar los padres siempre escuchan a sus hijas– dijo de manera determinada antes de cerrar la puerta

Después de la extraña conversación con el enclen... Yuuri me retire al jardín

-papa Wolfram- me llamo mi hija

-hmn - le contesto

\- estas distraído- me dices sonriente ante mi torpeza –mira la coronilla que te hice- me enseña una coronilla de flores sonrisa de Yuuri

-es lindo Greta- dije cuando me lo puso

-¿como mi papa Yuuri no?- me sonrojo y veo que me mira fijamente, solo afirme con la cabeza ella sonrío ante esto

-haré otra para papa Yuuri de hermoso Wólfram se que le gustara es su flor favorita ¿sabes? - dijo mientras sonreía al ver mi sonrojo -y después una de los dos flores para mí los atare bien para que nunca se separen- dice, Greta hija mía a veces creo que no eres tan inocente como pienso.

Desde la conversación con Greta ahora no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Yuuri, recordé el siguiente punto que me quedaba en estos momentos como anillo al dedo, fue a la cocina inmediatamente y me decidí a hacer una torta de fresas, hace mucho que no pisaba la cocina del castillo horas después estaba lleno de harina y mantequilla, le dije a una de las sirvientas que anunciaran que hoy tampoco comía con ellos, me lleve mi hermosa creación guardándolo delicadamente en una caja y me monte a caballo y me interne en el bosque fui a un lugar que nadie más que yo conocía iba más seguido cuando era joven, estaba rodeado de arboles pero despejado en el centro y un rio cruzaba por ahí perfecto para esconderse y olvidarse de la realidad, me comí el pastel sin cuidarme de no mancharme lo que termino por llenarme toda la chaqueta de betún al terminar me retire la ropa y me metí al rio, perdí el tiempo ahí cuando ya pronto anochecía me vestí sin el chaleco manchado y corrí con mi caballo sin preocuparme de mi aspecto dan desalineado hasta el castillo a todo galope me sentí tan... tan libre tan yo! No era un príncipe que tenia que cuidar su imagen ya no más, Ya no era el prometido de el rey...bueno al menos pronto ya no lo seria...no tenia por que cuidar mi aspecto, era Wolfram solo Wolfram.

Subí despacio las escaleras no quería despertar a nadie cuando cerré la habitación una luz ilumino el cuarto voltee asustado y sacando mi espada más la baje al ver quien era

-¡Yuuri casi te mato!- le grite

-¿Dónde estabas?- hablo Yuuri sentado en un sillón

\- me fui a pasear- le conteste molesto

-¿te fuiste con ese aspecto?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Yuuri en serio pasar mucho tiempo con Gwendal te hace mal, ya suenas como el- le conteste un poco molesto.

-no me desvíes del tema-

-¿Que soy un adolescente que llega tarde después de el toque de queda?- conteste molesto

\- tal vez deberían ponerte uno-

-Yuuri veras- conteste enojado- tu presencia no es mal recibida a menos claro que sea a altas horas de la noche siendo a si me temo tendrás que retirarte, tranquilo no me molesto- le dije de manera pausada quien se cree mi madr… no ella no hahaue es más… flexible.

-mañana quiero que comas con nosotros- me ordena más calmado y me mira con esos ojos de… ahora sé cómo se escapa de mi hermano mayor

-no puedo, mañana tengo visita y nos iremos a el jardín a comer- dije

-visita?- pregunta

-si, unos amigos vendrán, adiós- le cierro la puerta.

*Retoma tus hobbies esos que no podías hacer por cuidar al enclenque infiel que tienes por prometido

Listo marco antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Adiós enclenque

Me levante temprano para alistar todo, entrene a mis soldados e hice mis asuntos pendientes de el día entre ellos, el evitar a Yuuri, le pedí a doria que me preparara una mesa en los jardines cuando escucho un carruaje llegar al ver el emblema de el carruaje acelere el paso.

\- Wolfram - me grita Elizabeth bajando del carruaje y saltando encima mío lo cual provoca que nos tambaleemos un poco.

-Elizabeth!- le grito con sorpresa- al menos avisa que hubiera pasado si no me apoyo bien?- le regaño ella parece feliz y no me suelta, Elizabeth siempre es tan impulsiva desde la infancia -Camellia viene conmigo- me dice.

-que melancolía- dice Camellia tranquilamente saliendo de el mismo carruaje que Elizabeth, ella es una mazoku de baja estatura de cabello corto rojo, sus ojos son del mismo color solo que mas oscuros en si su porte irradia elegancia sin embargo siempre viene acompañado con una sonrisa astuta y traviesa que la hace parecer mas joven de lo que es, claro ella es bastante… especial – hace tanto que wolfy no nos invitaba a verlo- dice mientras se limpia lagrimas invisibles -¿Me olvidaste wolfy? ¿Es que acaso nuestros años de amistad no significaron nada para ti?- dice en una pose dramática estaba a punto de contestarle cuando un caballo gris pasa a todo galope apunto de tumbar a Camellia.

\- lo siento Camellia, iba tan rápido que al final no acelere a tiempo jaja - dice Alexander mientras bajaba de su caballo, el es un mazoku alto de cabello rubio ceniza y unos ojos azules claro su sonrisa es despreocupada y siempre tiene el pelo revuelto lo que le hace parecer más travieso

– Elizabeth Wolfra... atte - es interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de Camellia que sonríe de manera maligna - que te pasa, eso duele mujer gorila – grita Alexander, yo y Elizabeth solo sonreímos ante la escena a la que ya estábamos acostumbrado, Alexander y Camellia continuamente pelean entre si, se pensaría que al ser amigos de la infancia serian mas amables entre ellos sin embargo los dos continuamente pelean de manera infantil, al parecer son las dos únicas personas que se pueden exasperar mutuamente.

\- Esto es por casi matarme jum animal! - le grita Camellia borrando todo rastro de tranquilidad al escuchar el apodo que Alexander le puso desde niños.

-me disculpe- dice mientras se tocaba la parte lastimada como si eso lo justificara todo.

-Camellia que esperabas, Alex nunca ha podido medir su velocidad – les digo como si fuese lo más obvio de el mundo.

-Olvidemos de esos dos enamorados de ahí y vallamos a comer Wolfram, me muero de hambre en cuanto recibí tu carta me vine sin comer- hace un puchero Elizabeth mientras me agarra el brazo izquierdo.

-No somos unos enamorados- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo ligeramente sonrojados.

\- Pero Elizabeth tiene un punto- dice Camellia al ocultar la mitad de su cara sonrojada con su abanico rojo con encajes negros- vallamos a comer y dejemos al animal este aquí y sirve que nos dices el motivo de tu carta - me dice Camellia mientras me agarra el brazo derecho.

-¡Esperen! que yo también tengo hambre- dice Alexander alcanzándonos.

-Alex tu siempre tienes hambre- me rio, llegamos al jardín donde estaba la mesa recién preparada con diferentes postres ayudo a sentarse a Elizabeth mientras Alexander hace lo mismo con Camellia.

* * *

-ne ne wolfy dinos ¿cómo es tu prometido?- me pregunta Camellia curiosa.

-un enclenque infiel – le digo secamente mientras tomo de mi taza de café.

-es todo?- me pregunta Alex bastante extrañado y exhala decepcionado – y yo pensé que sería un tipo grande ya sabes es el rey demonio y todo eso, ademas de que atrapo al codiciado Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

-y no solo atrapado si no que según mis fuentes completamente enamorado- dice Camellia tan bien informada como siempre.

\- No se confundan, su poder es increíble pero es un completo despistado- contesta Elizabeth – lo conocí y me reto a un duelo por el amor de Wolfram -

-Elizabeth tu le retaste- le corregí.

-detalles- contesta con una sonrisa.

\- vaya nos dejamos de ver un tiempo y nos sale un Wolfram comprometido y enamorado, la próxima vez que te veamos saldrás casado y con niños en el brazo - dice Alexander con los ojos cerrados mientras asistía con la cabeza para darse la razón. En ese momento entra Doria para retirarnos los platos.

-estoy encargándome de eso jum- contesto mientras cruzo los brazos

-¿De el embarazo?- pregunta Camellia.

\- ¿Que? No no no de eso no, hablo de el amor- digo de manera impulsiva es cuando noto su sonrisa traviesa, lo que provoca que me sonroje al caer en su broma.

\- ¿Y como lo piensas hacer exactamente? - me pregunta Elizabeth.

-Como les dije es un enclenque... tan enclenque que se me propuso por error lo cual sigo sin entender ¿como diablos se puede dar una cachetada por error?- al decir esto los demás asienten dándome la razón - y tuve la mala suerte de enamorarme de él, pero el muy infiel no me toma en serio no me ha dado siquiera un beso inocente- les digo la frustración está saliendo –así que me he decidido a olvidarle y seré de nuevo soltero-

Los tres aplauden como si de una campaña se tratara.

\- ¿Y por eso es que nos has llamado he?- me dice Alexander.

\- bueno ya todo dicho y hecho nos iremos hoy en la noche a una fiesta de el pueblo- ordena Camellia, la idea no me desagrado, necesitaba regresar a los viejos tiempos

\- Yo me uno- dice Elizabeth levantando la mano – nos encontraremos en la media noche en la caballeriza -

-recuerden traer una ropa cómoda tenemos que pasar de ser percibidos – continuo lo que menos necesitamos es llamar la atención

-me alegra que accedieras wolfy- me dice Camellia un poco sorprendida, conociéndola ya tenia un plan para chantajearme y obligarme a ir.

-quiero salir- sonrió entusiasmado no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me escape de el castillo con los chicos a una fiesta en el pueblo, al caer la noche llego al lugar de encuentro y soy el primero en llegar a la caballeriza

* * *

-hola- me asuste al escuchar una voz detrás mío por lo que instintivamente retrocedo y saco mi espada pero me relajo al ver que era Alexander con su sonrisa despreocupada mientras levantaba las manos en pose de rendición.

-¿y las damas?- pregunta

\- Preparándose supongo - le digo.

-¿quieres apostar?- me pregunta de manera retadora lo que llamo mi atención.

\- depende de que apuestes- sonrió, no me dejare intimidar.

\- Apuesto a que ellas no traen vestidos sencillos como acordamos y si ganas te comprare lo que quieras hoy en el pueblo - me dice.

-¿cualquier cosa?-sonrió al pensar en algo costoso con lo cual vengarme.

-cualquier cosa - Afirma

-y si tu ganas?-

-si ellas traen vestidos llamativos, como sucederá, tú me debes una carrera a caballo –

-acepto hoy extrañamente tengo ganas de comprar varias cosas- le contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa, se escucha ruido afuera poco después vemos salir entre los arbustos cerca de el castillo a Elizabeth y Camellia, Alex y yo buscamos observar sus vestuarios pero estos estaba estaban cubiertos por una capa larga y marrón que cubría su vestimenta y su pelo.

Alex y yo nos vimos decepcionados

-en cuanto se la quiten sus capas decidimos al ganador- me susurra Alex solo afirmo con la cabeza - Bueno damas una fiesta nos esperas nos debemos dar prisa.

-Bueno entonces apresurate- Dice Camellia al indicarle a Alexander que se subiera a su caballo

\- Yo me puedo ir en mi caballo, aparte me da miedo subirme contigo mujer gorila puede que asustes al caballo y nos aviente - dice mientras ríe pero para al ver la risa tranquila pero tétrica de Camellia.

\- Mas miedo te debe dar que te aplaste con el caballo ahorita mismo, conozco a personas que pueden hacerlo parecer suicidio - dice de manera tétrica lo cual asusto más a Alexander.

-Se supone que debemos de irnos lo más silencioso que podamos es mas sencillo si solo llevamos dos caballos- dice Elizabeth mientras yo le ayudo a subir a mi caballo mientras apoyo su afirmación lo que sirvió para que Alexander pudiera subirse en el caballo de Camellia salimos del castillo justo antes de llegar al pueblo escucho a Alexander susurrando a Camellia -¿Que personas...?- pregunta de manera nerviosa a lo que Camellia solo rió.

* * *

Nos adentramos a la fiesta que había en el pueblo dejando los caballos en el establecimiento, sonreí al estar en la fiesta hace mucho que no me divertía no puedo dejar de reír, mientras bailaba con una chica que ni siquiera su nombre se, bailando una canción que nunca había escuchado, con pasos que desconocía, mientras que la música acaba y a continuación tocaban otra.

-Te estás divirtiendo Wolf?- pregunta Alexander quien bailaba con Camellia.

-como hace mucho no lo hacía- le grito ya que no me escuchaba con todo el ruido.

\- Camellia te ves muy linda con tu vestido- dice Alexander remarcando cada palabra cuando se acerco al lugar donde bailaba mientras me miraba de manera disimulada sonriéndome victorioso y antes de verla sabia que había perdido, maldito Alexander. Camellia tenia un vestido largo rojo su falda era pomposa y su escote pronunciado. Busco a Elizabeth esperanzado de que haya seguido lo acordado y la encuentro bailaba con una mujer pecosa de el pueblo con un vestido largo color azul rey con escote v y mangas de encaje, suspiro derrotado.

\- ¿En serio te gusta mi vestido? - le pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada Camellia dándole una apariencia tierna a Alexander este se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho a lo que contesta de manera nerviosa - no veras dije eso por una apuesta...- a lo lejos escucho un golpe y una persona caer, sonrió...dulce karma.

Estuvimos en la fiesta hasta que estaba a punto de amanecer nos subimos a los caballos y regresamos a pacto de sangre, sonrío al darme cuenta que en todo el día no me acorde de Yuuri.

*Busca a tus amigos y platica con ellos, distráete

Y vaya que me distraje.

A la mañana siguiente yo, Elizabeth, Alex y Camellia, amanecimos con resaca, Gwendal nos regaño por haber tomado tanta "champaña en la cocina a escondida" o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Camellia , Conrad sigue sin tragarse ese cuento, hahaue no ha dejado de decirme en todo el día "voy con ustedes a la próxima", Greta aprendió que tomar tanto "jugo" a media noche y desvelarse causa dolores de cabeza, al menos ahora no se queja a la hora de dormir, y Yuuri le pidió a los soldados custodiar las caballerizas a media noche.

* * *

Ahora me encuentro arriba de mi caballo viendo con una sonrisa victoriosa a Alex, mientras que Elizabeth y Camellia aplaudían, decidimos hacer la carrera en la mañana.

-fue suerte- me dice Alex mientras baja de el caballo

-aja, admítelo te hice morder el polvo – presumí

-P-E-R-D-E-D-O-R- deletreaba Elizabeth y Camellia solo sonreía de manera burlona ya que desde la fiesta no le dirigía la palabra a Alexander

-¡Exijo revancha! Déjame recupero un poco de mi orgullo- dice

-después hablamos de eso, ganarte me dio hambre- sonrió la verdad es que le gane por poco no creo tener tanta suerte a la próxima, planeamos salir en la noche a un picnic nocturno, al llegar al castillo le pedí a las sirvientas que nos prepararan una cesta de comida en la tarde.

\- ya regreso se me olvido mi chaqueta- les dije mientras me iba de camino a las caballerizas me encontré con Yuuri y Conrad

-hola Yuuri, Conrad - me obligue a saludarlo, no quisiera que nos volviéramos extraños aun cuando pronto no seamos prometidos.

-Wolfram!- me sonríe emocionado enclenque solo haces que lo malinterprete – íbamos al pueblo quieres venir-

-lo siento quede con verme con los demás-

-en serio- se decepciono – ¿tal vez otro día?-

-si… tal vez-

-¿esta noche? Podemos ir a ver las estrellas como antes - pregunta esperanzado

-yo… lo siento también quede con ellos en la noche, lo siento-

-no, no importa- lo siento Yuuri pensé.

\- ¿Como están los chicos? - me pregunta Conrad tratando de aligerar el ambiente incomodo entre nosotros.

\- Bien Camellia y Alexander aun fingen odiarse y Elizabeth esta apunto de desesperarse por esos dos me ha dicho que si esto no se arregla pronto planea encerrarlos juntos o matarlos juntos o algo así- le digo riéndome de la situación - pero siempre hacen las cosas mas divertidas - sonrió.

\- Me alegro verte tan feliz- me sonríe con ternura - Bueno majestad debemos de irnos, adiós Wolfram no vuelvas a tomar tanto champan en "la cocina" - se despide.

Regrese al jardín con los demás algo decaído por esa platica con Yuuri pero los demás trataron de todo para contentarme cuando Alex se cayó a la fuente por un golpe de Camellia no pude resistir soltar una risa, terminamos y ya era de noche nos fuimos al bosque, me sentí mal por no mostrarles "mi lugar" pero no quiero que nadie más lo conozca, al final después de tanto cabalgar encontramos un espacio donde se veía el cielo estrellado perfectamente.

Sé que herí a Yuuri al rechazar su propuesta pero decidí olvidarme de él tengo mi limite y el sobrepaso el mío no quiero más "somos amigos" y no daré mi brazo a torcer y en cuento sepa que lo he superado podremos ser eso, solo amigos.

*No pases tanto tiempo con él.

Marcado...

* * *

Mañana se irán Elizabeth, Alexander y Camellia después de dos semanas llego el tan temido día.

\- hay que ir de nuevo al pueblo! Hay que despedirnos adecuadamente- sugirió Alex

Decidimos irnos a pie ya que cierto enclenque mando a vigilar las caballerizas.

-tu idiota, cárganos- hablo Camellia a Alexander.

-me niego- dice rápidamente sin verla.

-se un caballero no ves que aquí hay dos damiselas en apuros- dice finge desmayarse.

-que desconsiderado- le dijo Elizabeth- ne ne Wolfram ¿me cargas?-

-ya mero llegamos Elizabeth- dije

-pero estoy lastimada- dice –mira me estoy mareando, ¿abuela eres tú?-

-pero si tu abuela está viva!- le grite

-veo la luz- dice

-yo también veo la misma luz- se le une Camellia- tío desaparecido ¿eres tú? Porque me dices que vaya- dice mientras las dos ven el cielo de manera dramática.

-yo cargo a Elizabeth- le digo a Alexander cuando se ponen a si no hay quien las detenga.

-te escoges lo más liviano no? Camellia pesa much...- dice Alexander pero Camellia le golpea antes de que pueda terminar.

-llegamos!- grito antes de que Camellia remate a Alex y termine cargándolo yo a los tres.

-vallamos a ese bar- grita Elizabeth emocionada.

Entramos al bar y pedimos una botella de sake.

-por nosotros- dice Alex

\- Kanpai!- decimos al mismo tiempo

\- Extrañaba estar con todos ustedes- dice Alex

\- a la próxima que sea en mi castillo- dice Camellia

-esperare tu invitación- le dije

-igual- dicen Alex y Elizabeth

-nosotros no pedimos el Daiquirí- le dije al camarero al ver la bebida preparada que nos trajo.

\- esto vine de cuenta de aquel joven para usted- me informa el camarero señalando a un joven que levanta la coma hacia mi dirección, era bien parecido alto de cabello castaño y ojos café miel.

-te sigue mirando- me dice Camellia mientras sostiene a una enojada Elizabeth que le mandaba miradas asesinas.

\- no es correcto... sigo comprometido- les digo mientras volteaba a mirarlo y él me guiñaba el ojo

\- bueno no te estamos pidiendo que te acuestes con el- dice Alexander mientras rueda los ojos.

\- aunque un beso de despedida está permitido- dice Camellia sonriendo traviesa al mismo tiempo que le tapa la boca a Elizabeth que no paraba de agitarse

-voy le pido su nombre y vengo- les digo mientras me levanto con la bebida.

*Diviértete disfruta de tu pronta soltería si bien no eres ningún infiel mientras se formaliza los papeleos puedes coquetear sutilmente con algún prospecto.

Me senté al lado del castaño, después marcaría ese punto.

* * *

\- "voy le pido su nombre y vengo", aja- dice Camellia imitándome mientras veníamos de regreso al castillo.

-te pasaste todo el tiempo con él, y se supone que era una fiesta de despedida- dice Alexander negando con la cabeza divertido.

-solo quería saber su nombre- me excuse.

-Claro te dijo mientras se comían a besos- dice Alex.

\- el me beso -

-y tú flojito y cooperando- concluye Alexander de manera picara.

-quería probar algo - me defendí, solo quería saber si podía sentir algo remotamente parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy con Yuuri me dije internamente.

-¿ y que paso?- pregunto Camellia al sostener mi brazo de manera confortable.

-nada...- dije decepcionado no quiero pasar toda la vida pensando en alguien quien no me corresponde

-bueno dejemos eso de lado ¿quieren ver el amanecer?- sugiere Alex cambiando de tema para no incomodarme.

-subamos a parte más alta del castillo- sugerí mientras los guiaba a las escaleras de la torre más alta, alcanzamos a ver el amanecer, nadie dijo nada aun cuando no habíamos dormido en toda la noche no mostrábamos señales de cansancio, queríamos disfrutar hasta el ultimo momento nos quedamos un momento parados en la torre después de un largo momento de silencio cómodo

Alexander rompe el silencio y se dirige a Camellia - ¿Que personas conoces?- pregunta de manera nerviosa a lo que todos reímos, fue ahí que vimos los carruajes preparados para su salida no hubo despedidas no eran necesarias... solo los vi partir.

* * *

Sabia que tenia que hablar con Yuuri tarde o temprano, era momento de decirle adiós.

-Yuuri- llame a la puerta de su habitación abre la puerta lo acabo de despertar aun tiene su pijama y el cabello revuelto la sorpresa de verme parece que lo despierta.

-Wolfram?- susurra

-hola- le conteste tímidamente no había planeado como iniciar la conversación tal vez con un ¿no eres tu soy yo? me rió ante el pensamiento definitivamente no soy yo el problema.

-hola- me contesta

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto nervioso

-he! No si si pasa- abre la puerta igual de nervioso ambos no tenemos idea de como actuar.

-hace mucho que no entraba- divago

-si... ya hace mucho- contesta

-Yuuri iré al punto- le digo el me mira atentamente

-hace unos días envié a tu oficina una petición de disolución de compromiso- me mira impresionado, lo sabia aun no se entera

\- puedo saber ¿que paso?-

\- Yuuri, nunca has aceptado el compromiso desde el primer momento, yo te amo pero no quiero seguir haciéndome ilusiones, lo entiendo, me quieres como un amigo está bien no me iré del castillo lo prometo si rompes el compromiso seguiremos siendo amigos… solo te pido tiempo por favor- le digo sin darle tiempo de hablar... solo quiero irme.

-yo… Wolfram no se qué decirte- contesta ante mi confesión baja el rostro y mira el suelo de manera delicada levanto su rostro se sonroja ante mi intimo tacto, retiro mi mano.

-no digas nada, todo está claro, en la tarde iré a tu despacho firmaremos la petición y serás libre, ambos seremos libres, consíguete a una linda chica que te merezca ¿si?-me doy la vuelta para irme

-¿ya me olvidaste?- esto ultimo lo susurra apenas lo escuche

-estoy en eso- cierro la puerta atrás de mi al menos complete la lista.

*Rompe con el directamente el muy enclenque muy seguramente no ha captado tus indirectas y no ha revisado todos sus papeles donde está mi petición

Listo… Solo falta una.

* * *

-es aquí donde debería ser feliz ¿no?- me pregunte al llegar al jardín de mi madre.

-¿lo cree Von Bielefeld?- me pregunto una vos a mis espaldas.

-gran sabio- cuando me recupere de la sorpresa me levante para saludarlo apropiadamente.

-le pregunto ¿debería serlo?- que le importa pensé si no fuera el gran sabio ya le hubiera dicho en donde se puede meter sus opiniones - ¿está seguro de romper el compromiso?- me dice al no obtener ninguna respuesta mía, mientras el brillo de sus lentes impedía ver su mirada.

-si yo no lo hago Yuuri no lo hará y no quiero atarlo a mi lado-

\- ¿está seguro que lo está atando? – me dice misteriosamente lo que solo provoca que me enoje.

-si lo estoy o no atando a estas alturas no me importa, gran sabio estoy cansado, si me disculpa- le dije para irme acto seguido lo mas lejos que podía de el gran sabio

Voy al despacho de Yuuri, en ella esta Gwendal, Conrad y Gunter los tres testigos que necesitamos, enfrente mío y de Yuuri está el papel que dará fin a esto, soy el primero en firmar, le paso la pluma a Yuuri, apenas toco el papel y lentamente puso la pluma en la mesa ante la sorpresa de todos nosotros agarro mi mano y me llevo lejos de la oficina.

* * *

\- ¿Yuuri? - el no me ha hablado desde que dejamos la oficina me llevo directamente a su habitación.

-no quiero que termine- me dice una ves dentro.

\- ¡Yuuri no te entiendo! No me amas pero no quieres que rompa el compromiso- le grite enojado.

\- Pero... pero ¡si que te amo!- soltó de repente ante mi sorpresa y un cálido sentimiento se instalo en mi pecho.

– Wolfram quédate a mi lado no como amigo, quiero... quiero besarte, tocarte, decirte te amo Wolfram Von Bielefeld y no me importa si estas embarazado!-

-tardaste enclenque- le dije a la vez que lo agarraba de su cuello y uníamos nuestros labios, espera…

-¿embarazado?- le grite sorprendido cortando el beso.

-si no te preocupes lo criare como mío- me dice seriamente tomándome de las manos.

\- ¡no estoy embarazado quién crees que soy! - le grite como es que hace para romper cualquier tipo de escena romántica tan pronto como inicio.

\- bueno Murata me explico eso de los donceles, ya sabes – dice apenado.

\- ¡enclenque degenerado... Por segunda vez no estoy embarazado!-

\- entonces fuiste el seme y dejaste embarazada o embarazado a alguien- afirma

\- A todos los Seres que Componen el Elemento Fuego… ¡Obedezcan a este Orgulloso Mazoku que los Invoca!-

\- !espera Wolfram! !No es bueno en tu estado!- dice Yuuri mientras huye de un muy enojado Wolfram

*Felicidades Yuuri a firmado los papeles, yo Wólfram Von Bielefeld es soltero de nuevo y no me arrepiento

Tire la lista, ya no será necesaria…

.

.

.

-que es eso Wolfram- pregunta Yuuri al observar como tiro algo a la basura, se acuesta en nuestra cama.

-nada, una tontería-

* * *

Bueno este seria el segundo capitulo aun me falta uno mas que sera desde el puto de vista de otro personaje el cual aun no me decido, espero le haya gustado :3

¿Comentarios?


End file.
